Endlich
by Elaine4
Summary: Ranma und Akane wollen heiraten, allerdings stellt sich da ein Hinderniss in den Weg, wodurch sie wieder auseinander gesprengt werden. Allerdings finden sie wieder zu einander und das Happy End beginnt!!!!


Epilog: Es ist jetzt schon zwei Jahre her, das Ranma und seine Vater bei uns aufgelaufen sind, Zwei ganze Jahre! schoss es Akane durch den Kopf. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihre Träumen gerissen, denn Kasumi rief von unten. "Akane, komm, essen!" "Ich komme", schrie Akane die Treppen hinunter und flog sprichwörtlich die Treppen herunter. Als sie schon fast unten war, stolperte sie. Sie hatte die letzte Stufe übersehen. Ihr Glück war es das Ranma um die Ecke kam. "Ah!", schrie Akane und schloss die Augen. Ranma reagierte schnell und fing Akane auf. Akane öffnete ihre Augen. "Danke, Ranma!", sagte sie, leicht errötet. "Gern geschehen!", sagte Ranma auf leicht rot. Das war das erste Mal, das er seinen Satz nicht mit etwas gemeines beendete! dachte Akane. Akane und Ranma betraten beide zusammen den Essraum und setzten sich einander gegenüber an den Tisch. Jetzt kam Kasumi mit dem Essen ins Zimmer. Als Genma, Soun und Nabiki jetzt sich auch setzten, war die Familie komplett. Nachdem Essen, stand Akane auf, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und verlies das Haus. Ranma schaute ihr hinterher, stand auf und ging in den Garten des Hauses Tendo. Ranma ging mindestens 5 mal um den Teich herum und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber wo Akane hingegangen sein könnte. Er wusste ganz genau, das Akane vor dem Essen unter anderem an ihre Mutter gedacht hatte. Er wusste auch noch ganz genau, als Nodoka seinen Vater und ihn suchte, damit sie sehen konnte wie prächtig ihre Sohn herangewachsen ist. Plötzlich sah er ihr trauriges Gesicht vor seinen Augen. Sie sagte: 'Sei froh, das du noch eine Mutter hast. Ich würde alles dafür geben, auch nur zu wissen wie sie aussah!' Jetzt erinnerte sich Ranma auch daran, als Akane ihm ihre Lieblingsstelle zeigte. Dort müsste sie sein, dort ist sie immer wenn es ihr schlecht geht! schoss es Ranma durch den Kopf. Er sprang mit Anlauf über die Mauer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hafen. Hoffentlich macht sie keine Dummheiten!? dachte Ranma während er rannte. Ihm ist schon seit längerem aufgefallen, das ihm Akane gar nicht so egal ist, wie es vielleicht aussieht! Als Ranma endlich den Hafen erreichte, sah er Akane an der Kaimauer sitzen. Puh! Es ist alles Okay! Langsam näherte sich Ranma Akane. "Du hast dir meinen Lieblingsplatz gemerkt?", fragte sie erstaunt. "Klaro, der Platz ist ziemlich leicht zu merken!", antwortete er und setzte sich neben Akane. "Ich beneide dich!", sagte Akane mit gesenktem Kopf. Ranma guckte sie nur an. Sein Blick sagte alles. "Du hast noch eine Mutter *schnief*, ich freu mich für dich!", sagte Akane. Jetzt rollte ihr eine Träne über die Wange. "Ach Akane!", sagte Ranma leise. "Ranmaaa!", seufzte Akane und fiel zu Seite. Ranma fing Akane auf und hielt sie jetzt in den Armen. Er wiegte hin und her, wie eine Kinderwiege. Akane beruhigte sich langsam und setzte sich wieder auf. Die beiden standen jetzt auf und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause, denn die Sonne ging schon unter! Unterwegs kamen die beiden an einem Park vorbei. In dem Park saßen alles verliebt Pärchen, die sich küssten. Akane und Ranma drehten den Kopf weg, und wurden rot. "Du Akane", sagte Ranma verlegen, "Was wollen wir jetzt eigentlich machen?" "Wieso?", fragte Akane. "Na, du weißt schon. Unsere Hochzeit. Sie steht praktisch vor der Tür, nur noch eine Woche!", sagte Ranma noch verlegener. "Was soll damit sein?", fragte Akane. Sie tat so als ob sie das völlig kalt ließe. Das merkte Ranma. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, einen Stich mitten ins Herz. Warum ist sie nur so kalt mir gegenüber? Mag sie mich überhaupt nicht? Hat sie noch gar nicht gemerkt, was ich für sie empfinde? Bin ich ihr völlig egal? Diese Fragen blieben für Ranma jetzt noch ungeklärt, aber das solle sich bald ändern. Die beiden gingen schweigend nach Hause.  
  
  
  
Montag  
  
Gott sei dank Ferien! freute sich Akane als sie am nächsten Morgen aufstand. Sie ging zum Fenster und öffnete den Vorhang. Die Sonne strahlte ihr mitten ins Zimmer. Was? So spät schon? schrie Akane mit einem Blick auf den Wecker auf. Sie packte ihre Sachen und rannte ins Badezimmer. Sie stellte das Wasser an und legte ihren Pyjama zusammen auf einen Stapel Wäschen, die gewaschen werden müssen. Als die Badewanne vollgelaufen war, setzte sie sich hinein und genoss es, einfach mal alleine zu sein. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, als Ranma angekommen war. Alle dachte Er wäre eine Sie. Ranma-chan war grade baden und Akane dachte sich nichts bei, wenn Mädchen zusammen baden gehen würden. Aber anstatt Ranma-chan dort anzutreffen, saß in der Badewanne Ranma-kun. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie lachen. Plötzlich riss jemand die Tür auf ohne anzuklopfen. Akane schaffte es grade noch ihren Körper durch den Schaum in der Badewanne zu verbergen. Ranma stand als Mann in der Tür. "Kannst du nicht mal anklopfen?", sagte Akane mürrisch. Aber dann sah sie das jemand hinter Ranma stand. Hinter ihm standen Soun und Genma. Es sah aus, als hätten sie Ranma dazu gezwungen das Bad zu betreten. Er wusste nämlich ganz genau, das Akane grade Baden ist. Sie hatte es ihm gesagt. Aber er hatte es doch nicht wieder vergessen, oder doch? "Vater, kannst du mir das hier erklären?", fragte Akane. "Ehm, Akane, also, hör zu. Wir dachten uns nur, da es nur noch eine Woche dauert, bis ihr endlich vermählt seit, das ihr euch nicht nur...!", konnte Soun nur sagen, denn er musste sich ducken, weil Akane mit der Seife schmiss. "Verschwindet!", schrie Akane hinterher. Ranma stand noch ne Weile im Raum, bis Akane den Blick von ihm abwendete. Ranma war so sauer und verschwand wortlos. Ach Ranma, warum machst du mir das Leben immer so schwer. Oder sind es unsere Väter, die uns das Leben zur Hölle machen. Mit ihrer scheiß Hochzeit. Ach Ranma, hätten wir uns auf Normale Weise kennen gelernt, wer weiß? schoss es Akane durch den Kopf. Sie stand jetzt auf, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um ihren zarten Körper und verlies das Badezimmer. Sie guckte zuerst nach links und rechts auf dem Flur um zu gucken ob wer kommt. Sie wollte jetzt auf keinem Fall Ranma begegnen. Schnell lief sie in ihr Zimmer und sperrte die Tür ab. Sie schloss die Vorhänge des Fensters und zog sich um. Sie warf sich aufs Bett und dachte nach über die gesamte Situation. Als sie mit dem Grübeln aufgehört hatte, riss sie eine Schublade auf und kramte eine Buch heraus. Auf dem schwarzen Buch stand mit roter, fetter Schrift Tagebuch drauf. Sie öffnete das Buch etwa in der Mitte, schnappte sich einen Stift und schrieb etwas in ihr Tagebuch:  
  
Liebes Tagebuch, Obwohl es noch ziemlich früh ist, habe ich schon Kummer und Sorgen. Ich fange mal von Vorne an. Als ich heute morgen aufwachte, wusste ich das heute was passieren würde, aber ich habe es nicht wirklich geglaubt. Als ich dann baden gehen wollte und ich in der Badewanne lag, rissen mein Vater und Mr. Saotome die Tür auf und schubsten Ranma hinein. Als ich ihn fragte was das solle, kam er nur mit einer läppischen Ausrede: "Ehm, Akane, also, hör zu. Wir dachten uns nur, da es nur noch eine Woche dauert, bis ihr endlich vermählt seit, das ihr euch nicht nur...!" Ranma kann ja nichts dafür. Aber unsere Hochzeit ist schon in einer Woche, ich weiß aber nicht was er für mich empfindet, deswegen traue ich mich nicht es ihm zu sagen! Na ja, vielleicht trage ich nachher noch was ein.  
  
Deine Akane 11/09/02 (( japanisches Datum, erst Monat, dann Tag und dann Jahr!)  
  
Sie schloss das Buch wieder und legte es zurück in die Schublade. Akane hörte unten das Telefon läuten. Plötzlich hörte es auf. Sie vermutete das jemand abgenommen hat. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich, als Nabiki nach oben schrie: "Akaneeee, Telefon für dich! Takayama, Ikeda und Sakuma sind am Telefon!" "Ich komme!", schrie Akane zurück, "Moshi, Moschi?" "Hallo Akane", erklang an der anderen Leitung, "Hier ist Ikeda, wir wollten fragen, ob du auf ein Eis in die Stadt mitkommst?" "Klar, wo treffen wir uns denn?", fragte Akane. "Vor dem Eiscafé Valenzia!", sagte Sakuma, die inzwischen mit Ikeda den Hörer gewechselt hatte. "Okay, bis gleich!", sagte Akane und legte auf. Akane rannte nach oben, riss die Tür ihres Zimmers auf, und kramte in ihrem Kleiderschrank herum. Da es heute ein sehr heißer Tag ist, guckte sie auch ihre Kleider durch. Nachdem sie alles 3 mal durchgeguckt hatte, fand sie endlich das richtige Kleid. Ein rotes Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Kniekehlen ging. Am Rücken war es offen und mit Bändern überkreuz zugebunden. Da ihre Haare in den 2 Jahren wieder gewachsen sind, band sie sich ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Ihre Haare hatten jetzt ungefähr die Länge der Haare von Ranma, wenn er sie offen trug. Also, knapp über die Schultern. Sie legte nur noch ihre Kette an, die sehr gut zu dem Kleid passte. Es war eine goldene Kette mit einem Anhänger. Der Anhänger ist ein Herz aus Beerenstein. Als Akane die Tür zum Flur aufriss, kam ihr Ranma entgegen. Wenn er jetzt irgendwas sagt, dann... dachte Akane. Ranma versteckte schnell etwas hinter seinem Rücken, Akane konnte nicht schnell genug gucken, und sah so nicht, was Ranma in der Hand hielt! "Hast du etwa Geheimnisse vor mir?", fragte Akane. Ihr kam das selber komisch vor. Das hörte sich an, als wenn die beiden zusammen oder gar geheiratet hätten, und die Ehefrau kurz davor ist die Affäre ihres Mannes aufzudecken. "Na ja, kann mir auch egal sein, ist ja deine Sache, ob du mir was erzählst, oder nicht!", sagte Akane schnell, "Ich muss jetzt auch weg, ciao, schönen Tag noch!" Und Akane war verschwunden. Ranma guckte ihr noch hinterher. Dann verschwand er etwas wütend in seinem Zimmer. Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein, sie ist so kalt zu mir. War sie früher wirklich anders, wie Dr. Tofu sagt. Vielleicht liegt es ja an mir? Ranma schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Gott sei dank musste er nicht mehr auf dem harten Boden schlafen! Er dachte nach und starrte dabei die Decke an. Ranma erinnerte sich jetzt an das kleine schwarze Kästchen, das er als Akane aus ihrem Zimmer kam, in seine Hosentasche steckte. Er drehte sich zu Seite und kramte das Kästchen heraus. Es war ein kleines, schwarzes, mit samt überzogenes Kästchen, das ca. einen Durchmesser von 15cm hat. Als er es öffnete ärgerte er sich, das er es vor Akane versteckt hat. Auch innen war das Kästchen mit schwarzen Samt bestickt. Ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz, als er das Schmuckstück ansah. Indem Kästchen lag eine Kette, mit einem Diamantenanhänger. Dieser Anhänger war wie ein zur Seite verzogenes Dreieck. Es glänzte im Schein der Vormittagssonne. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Ranma erschrak so der maßen, das er die Kette samt dem Kästchen unabsichtlich in die Luft warf. Ranma fing es auf und konnte es grade noch unter dem Kopfkissen verschwinden lassen. Jetzt wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Nabiki stand in Ranma's Zimmer. "Störe ich dich, Ranma?", fragte Nabiki. "Nein, was ist denn?", fragte Ranma. "Ich frage mich nur, warum du gar nicht trainierst?", fragte Nabiki. "War's das?", fragte Ranma genervt. "Bist du genervt?", fragte Nabiki. "Ein bisschen. Tut mir leid, aber ich möchte jetzt gerne alleine sein!", antwortete Ranma auf ihre Frage. "Natürlich, verzeihe die Störung!", sagte Nabiki und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
"Hallo Ikeda, hallo Sakuma und hallo Takayama. Wie geht es euch?", fragte Akane als sie endlich am Eiscafé ankam. "Gut, und dir?", antworteten alle im Chor. "Auch gut. Wartet ihr schon lange?", fragte Akane. "Nein, keineswegs. Dein Eis müsste jeden Moment kommen!", sagte Ikeda und alle nahmen Platz. "Wie geht es Ranma?", fragte Sakuma. "Ich glaube ganz gut, doch ja!", antwortete Akane auf die Frage ihrer Freundin. "Was ist denn nun mit eurer Hochzeit?", fragte Takayama. Jetzt setzte eine Stille ein. Akane senkte den Kopf. "Was soll sein. Wir heiraten in einer Woche, das soll aber nicht heißen, das sich meine Meinung über Ranma geändert habe!", sagte sie jetzt leicht rot. "Hier ist ihr Eis!", sagte eine Kellnerin die jetzt mit einem Tablett auf dem 4 Eisbecher standen aus dem Café kam. "Danke!", sagte Akane immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf, "Hört zu, ich habe eine Idee, was wir noch machen können!" Alle hörten jetzt Akane zu. "Also, wir können zu mir gehen!", verkündete Akane. Alle fielen vor 'falscher' Spannung um. Die 4 machten sich wie geplant auf den Weg zum Hause Tendo. Als Akane die Tür öffnete, kam den vieren Ranma entgegen. Er trainierte im Garten und Vorgarten des Hauses, so dass sie Ranma über den Weg laufen mussten um ins Haus, oder um in Akane's Zimmer zu gelangen. "Hallo Akane!", begrüßte Ranma sie, "Oh, hallo Ikeda, Sakuma und Takayama!" Erst jetzt bemerkte er die drei Freundinnen von Akane. "Hallo Ranma, trainierst du mal wieder?", sagte Akane und legte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf. Ranma hätte dahin schmelzen können! "Ja, wie man sieht!", antwortete Ranma und lachte kurz. "Na gut, wir wollen dann mal in mein Zimmer, ich denke wir sehen uns nachher noch, oder?", fragte Akane. "Natürlich, spätestens beim Abendessen!" Und Akane, Takayama, Ikeda und Sakua verschwanden im Haus. Ranma fing gleich wieder an zu trainieren. Warum war sie dieses Mal so freundlich? Vorhin war sie noch ganz anders drauf!  
  
-----2. Kapitel bei Animexx.de------- Nachdem die Mädchen weg waren, alle zu Abendbrot gegessen hatten und Ranma und Akane ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten, verteilte sich die ganze Familie im Haus. Soun und Genma spielten 'Go', ein chinesisches Brettspiel. Kasumi räumte die Küche auf, Nabiki vergrub sich hinter einem Buch, Akane liegt auf ihrem Bett und starte die Decke an und Ranma saß in seinem Zimmer und guckte sich die Kette die für Akane bestimmt ist. Ob sie die Kette je bekommen wird? dachte sich Ranma. Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. Wenn das wieder Nabiki ist, dann...! Er packte das Kästchen weg und hörte ein seufzen vor der Tür. Es hörte sich nach Akane an. "Herein!", schrie er in einem freundlichem Ton. "Oh, ich dachte du wärst nicht da, weil es dauerte bis du etwas sagtest!", erklärte Akane während sie die Tür öffnete und schloss. "Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Ranma freundlich. "Tut mir leid, das ich dich vorhin so angemacht habe, das geht mich wirklich nichts an, was du dir kaufst, etc.!", entschuldigte sich Akane und setzte sich zu Ranma aufs Bett. "Das macht nichts!", sagte Ranma. Er wurde jetzt etwas rot. "Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich mit der Hochzeit?", fragte Akane verlegen. "Weiß nicht!", sagte Ranma auch verlegen, stand auf und ging auf das Fenster zu. Dabei fiel ihm das kleine Kästchen aus der Hosentasche. Er dachte sich das schon alles, er wollte das Kästchen mit einem Zettel auf Akane's Bett legen und warten bis sie es entdeckte. Wahrscheinlich wüsste sie dann aber nicht von wem das Geschenk ist. Er hatte sogar schon den Zettel mit der Aufschrift Für Akane! dran geklebt. Jetzt sah Akane das Kästchen, bewegte sich drauf zu und hob es auf. Ranma bemerkte davon alles nichts. Akane sah sich das Kästchen an, dreht es mindestens 3 mal rum und öffnete es. Akane kam aus dem Staunen kaum noch raus. "Also, Akane, ich habe keine Ahnung wie wir uns da raus reden wollen! Anscheinen müssen wir es machen!", erklärt Ranma. "Ehm, Ranma, was hat das hier zu bedeuten?", fragte Akane und hielt das Kästchen in die Luft. Ranma dreht sich um und wusste nicht was er da sah. Akane zeigte ihm grad die Kette, die er ihr schenken wollte. Er tastete seine Hosentasche ab und erschrak. Er musste das Kästchen verloren haben. Es war jetzt eine toten Stille. Ranma fühlte das er rot und röter wurde. Akane sah so aus als verlangt sie eine Antwort. Aber keiner machte den ersten Schritt. Jetzt fing Akane an: "Ist das etwa für mich?", fragte sie. "Eigentlich schon!"; sagte Ranma verlegen. Akane nahm die Kette hinaus und betrachtete es nochmals. Sie hielt sich das jetzt an das Dekolltie und stellte sich vor Ranma's Spiegel. Ranma stellte sich hinter Akane und machte es ihr um. "Und?", fragte Ranma. Akane sagte nichts. Sie dreht sich um und schaute nach unten. In ihrem Kopf kamen jetzt solche Gedanken wie Soll ich, oder soll ich nicht? auf. Sie fasste sich an's Herz und tat es. Sie hob den Kopf, schaute Ranma tief in die Augen, winkelte den Kopf und bewegte sich auf Ranma zu. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehnspitzen und berührte mit ihren Lippen die seine. Ranma erwiderte ihren Kuss und es wurde der schönste Augenblick ihres Lebens. Als er sie wieder los lässt schauten sich bei tief und lange in die Augen. Danach küssten sie sich wieder. Als plötzlich jemand die Tür aufschlug, schraken die beiden auseinander. Dieses Mal war es Nabiki. Akane und Ranma ließen sich entgültig los und starten Nabiki an. Nabiki verstand und verschwand. Beide küssten sich weiter bis beide von unten einen Schrei hörten. Beide ließen sich los und rannten die Treppen hinunter. Als beide die Küche erreichten, standen alle vor dem Fenster und starten in die Dunkelheit. Draußen konnte man jemanden erkennen wie er etwas auf den Stein am See legte. Das Individuum ging genauso plötzlich wie es gekommen war. Ranma schnappte sich eine Taschenlampe und ging hinaus. Alle standen jetzt in der Tür. "Ranma, sei vorsichtig!", sagte Akane besorgt. "Keine Angst, mir passiert nichts!", sagte Ranma mit einem freundlichen und beruhigtem Lächeln. "Na, wenn du meinst...!", sagte Akane leise. Ranma machte die Taschenlampe an und schlich sich heraus. Jetzt kam eine Stille. Draußen spritze jetzt Wasser. Plötzlich ertönte der Schrei eines Mädchen. "Du Idiot, musst du mich so erschrecken!", schrie das Mädchen. "Die Stimme hört sich an wie die von Ranma-chan!", bemerkte Akane. Alle gingen jetzt hinaus. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, konnten sie schwach umrisse eines Mädchens und eines Mannes sehen. "Hol bitte schnell eine Taschenlampe!", flüsterte Mr. Tendo Kasumi zu. Kasumi tat das was ihr Vater ihr sagte und holte eine Taschenlampe. Nachdem sie wieder zurück gekommen war, übergab sie ihrem Vater die Taschenlampe und dieser schaltete sie ein. Er richtete die Taschenlampe auf die zwei Gestalten. Alle erkannten die beiden jetzt, sie waren alle sichtlich erleichtert. Es sind Ranma-chan und Genma. "Spinnst du mich 1. so zu erschrecken und 2. mich einfach ohne Grund in den See zu schmeißen?", fragte Ranma. "1. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken und 2. Du kennst den Grund!", jetzt schrie Genma. Erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden, das sie von Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi und Soun beobachtet wurden. "Oh, hallo!", sagte Ranma etwas verlegen. "Nun kommt doch endlich rein, ihr erkältet euch ja noch!", sagte Akane, trat heraus und schob Ranma und Genma zur Tür hinein. Kasumi holte aus einem anderen Raum eine Decke für Ranma und einen Kessel mit heißem Wasser. Akane goss Ranma das Wasser über und er verwandelte sich zurück in die männliche Hälfte. Sie reichte Ranma die Decke und wickelte sie ihm um. Ranma bedankte sich mit einem Kuss und setzte sich neben Akane an den Tisch. Die beiden sahen die anderen an. Den anderen stand ein Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie musterten Ranma und Akane rauf und runter, bis Nabiki die Kette entdeckte. "Woher hast du denn die schöne Kette?", fragte Nabiki. "Ach die Kette!", sagte Akane, "Die hab ich von Ranma!" Wieder guckten alle ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche. "Ja, wie ihr nun gesehen habt", fing Ranma an, "Sind wir zusammen, das heißt, unserer Hochzeit nächste Woche steht nichts mehr im Wege!" Die anderen verstanden alles, und standen auf. Soun rannte in die Küche und holte einen Sekt aus dem Kühlschrank. "Das muss gefeiert werden!", schrie er und kam mit der Sektflasche wieder ins Zimmer. Mit einem Knall öffnete er die Sektflasche und füllte in die Gläser ein die Kasumi bereits geholt hatte. Kasumi bückte sich neben Akane und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Komm mal mit hoch, ich habe was für dich!" Akane und Kasumi standen auf und verließen das Wohnzimmer. Nabiki folgte den beiden. Die drei gingen noch höher, nämlich zum Dachboden. Dort blieb Akane stehen. Nabiki und Kasumi aber, bewegten sich schnurstracks auf eine große Kiste zu. Kasumi versuchte sie auf zubekommen, aber das schaffte sie nicht. So musste Nabiki ihr helfen. Zusammen bekamen sie die Kiste dann auf. Kasumi kramte darin herum und fand auch das was sie suchte. "Wer suchet, der findet!", murmelte sie und zog ein weißes Kleid aus der Kiste. "Hier, das ist dass Hochzeitskleid von unserer Mutter. Sie sagte zu mir: Wenn von euch auch immer heiraten wird, soll dieses Kleid tragen!. Jetzt ist es so weit. Du bist die erste von uns die heiratet, und die jüngste!" "Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll!", stammelte Akane. "Zieh es doch einfach mal an!", sagte Nabiki. "Okay!", sagte Akane. Kasumi kam mit dem Kleid auf sie zu und brachte Akane zu einem Spiegel.  
  
Währenddessen redeten Genma, Soun und Ranma über die Hochzeit. "Wo wollt ihr eigentlich feiern? Und wo soll dir Trauung stattfinden?", fragte Soun. "Was willst du anziehen und wenn willst du einladen?", fragte Genma. "Ich habe mir noch keinen Plan gemacht, außerdem ist das nicht nur meine Hochzeit. Dazu gehören immer zwei, und die zweite Person ist in diesem Falle Akane!", sagte Ranma etwas gereizt.  
  
Oben auf dem Dachboden, hatte Akane das Kleid auch schon an und musterte sich nun im Spiegel. "Wow!", murmelten die anderen beiden. "Du siehst genau aus wie Mutter!", sagte Kasumi. Sie war ja die einzige die ihre Mutter noch gesehen hatte. Wusste aber nicht mehr genau wie sie aussah. Das Kleid ging Akane bis über die Füße mit einer langen Schleppe. Die Schultern sind frei und die Ärmel gehen bis zu dem Handgelenk. Der Ärmel ist allerdings 'erweitert'. Ein Dreieck aus dem gleichen Stoff ist am Ärmel dran und ist mit einem Ring am mittlerem Finger der Hand befestigt. Das Kleid passt sich ihrem Körper wunderbar an. Der Rock des Kleides ist mit Spitzen bestickt. Die Schleppe ist ein Meter länger als der Rock vorne. Plötzlich klopfte jemand an die Tür. "Wer ist da?", fragte Akane mit zittriger Stimme. Sie ist so aufgeregt, da sie Ranma endlich heiraten kann. "Hier sind Genma, Soun und...", sagte Genma und eine Pause setzte ein, "...Ranma!" "Alle dürfen rein, außer Ranma!", schrie Nabiki. "Tja Ranma, meine Junge. Tut mir leid. Wir beeilen uns, ja?", fragte Soun. "Na gut!", sagte Ranma etwas sauer. Aber auf Akane kann man nicht sauer sein überlegt er. Sie hat ihre Gründe! Jetzt huschte ein lächeln über seine Lippen.  
  
Der Tag neigte sich immer mehr dem Ende zu. Nachdem Akane, Nabiki und Kasumi das Kleid wieder in die Kiste zurück getan hatten, Genma und Soun ihre Runde 'Go' gespielte haben und Ranma ein heißes Bad genommen hat, saßen alle im Wohnzimmer. "So Kinder, nun sagt mir 1. mal, wo wollte ihr denn Feiern?", fragte Soun. "Im Cat Café?", fragte Akane. "Ich frag mal!", sagte Nabiki. "Wen wollt ihr alles einladen?", fragte Genma. "Also, da wären Nodoka, Dr. Tofu, Ikeda, Takayama, Sakuma, Kuno, Shampoo und Cologne, Yakano, Ferus und Ryoga! Fällt dir noch jemanden ein, Akane?", fragte Ranma. "Nein, ich glaube das war's. Aber seit wann verstehst du dich denn mit Kuno?", fragte Akane. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte!", antwortete Ranma und wirbelte mit der Hand. "Wer darf eure Trauzeugen werden?", fragte Nabiki. "Also meine Trautzeugin sollte eigentlich Nodoka sein!", sagte Akane und guckte Ranma fragend an. Ranma nickte. Das freute Akane und sie küsste ihn. "Was ist mit mir?", fragte eine Stimme von draußen aus dem Garten. Ranma und Akane fuhren herum und sahen eine weibliche Gestalt auf die Schiebetür zu kommen. Jetzt machte diese Gestalt auch die Tür auf. "Mutter!", sagte Ranma und stand auf. "Nodoka!", sagte Akane und stand ebenfalls auf. "Was machst du hier?", fragte Akane. "Ich war in der Nähe und dachte mir euch mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten!", erzählte Nodoka und setzte sich neben Akane. "Möchten sie was trinken?", fragte Kasumi. "Ein Tee wäre nicht schlecht!", antwortete Nodoka. Kasumi verließ das Zimmer und kam nach kurzem mit einem Becher Tee zurück. "Also, was ist mit mir?", fragte Nodoka abermals. "Ich möchte das du meine Trauzeugin wirst", erklärt Akane. "Oh, ihr heiratet!", sagt Nodoka etwas überrascht und umarmte Akane und Ranma, "Gott, dass ich das noch erleben darf!" Die anderen lachten. "Und dein Trauzeuge Ranma?", fragte Nabiki. "Also, ich habe mir...!", fing Ranma an, "...Ryoga ausgesucht! Er ist der den ich, außer meine Eltern, am längsten kenne. Und wir verstehen uns von Tag zu Tag besser!" "Gute Idee!", entgegnete Genma, "Noch eine Frage! Wo wollt ihr eure Hochzeitsnacht verbringen?" "Bitte?", schrieen Akane und Ranma im Chor. "Kleiner Scherz!", antwortete Genma. Alle lachten jetzt und unterhalten sich jetzt über die Hochzeit. Es wurde noch besprochen wo die Trauung stattfinden soll, was Ranma anziehen soll, was es zu Essen geben soll und vieles mehr. Na, wenn das mal gut geht...  
  
Dienstag:  
  
Akane schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Grade als sie in ihren Haaren rumwühlte, die ihr jetzt bis zur Taille gingen, klopfte jemand an die Tür. "Herein?", schrie Akane. Kurz darauf ging auch die Tür auf. "Oh, guten Morgen Ranma!", begrüßte sie ihren Verlobten. "Guten Morgen Akane!", sagte Ranma, "Wir wollten alle in die Stadt, da wollte ich dich fragen ob du mitkommst?" "Ja, Gerne. Muss mich nur kurz anziehen!", antwortete Akane. "Okay, wir warten unten!", sagte Ranma und verließ das Zimmer. Akane schmiss die Decke zurück und stieg aus ihrem Bett. Sie ging zum Fenster, öffnete den Vorhang und blickte in den Garten. Der Kirschbaum auf der anderen Seite des Teiches ist grad mitten im blühen. Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank und schaute bei den Kleidern. Sie hatte gestern gehört, dass es heute warm werden wolle. Nachdem sie alles dreimal durch geguckt hatte, nahm sie ein rotes Kleid hinaus. Sie stellte sich vor ihren Spiegel und hielt sich das Kleid vor den Körper. "Perfekt!", murmelte sie. Als sie fertig mit dem umziehen war, stand sie vor dem Spiegel und machte sich hinter dem Rücken das Band ihres Kleides zubinden. Die Kleidärmel gehen ihr bis kurz über den Ellbogen. Der Rock des Kleides geht ihr bis zu den Knien. Auf dem Rücken wird das Kleid durch einem langen Band zusammen gehalten. Das Band ist über Kreuz gebunden und wird zum Schluss zu eine Schleife gebunden. Jetzt kramte sie aus einer Schublade noch schnell eine Schleife für ihre Haare und verließ das Zimmer. Als sie die Treppen runter kam standen alle auf, da sie sich gesetzt haben, weil sie glaubten das würde noch länger dauern. "Können wir?", fragte Kasumi. "Wir können!", antwortete Akane. Alle verließen das Grundstück der Tendos und schlossen die Tür hinten sich ab. Auf halbem Wege blieb Akane vor einem Geschäft stehen und betrat diese, unter dem Vorwand, sie kenne dort drinnen jemanden, den sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Das kam Ranma etwas komisch vor, aber er zweifelte nicht an ihr. Sie hat ihre Gründe. Sie ist bald seine Frau und ich muss ihr Vertrauen. Sie wird mich bestimmt nicht enttäuschen. Ich bin so froh, das ich so eine Frau wie Akane gefunden habe. sagte er sich. Als Akane sich in dem Laden umguckte, stellte sich der Verkäufer hinter Akane. "Kann ich ihnen helfen, junges Fräulein?", fragte ein netter, alter Mann. Wahrscheinlich der Ladenbesitzer. "Oh, hallo, ich suche einen Ring für meinen Verlobten dort draußen!", sagte Akane und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Ranma der in den Himmel starte. "Kommen sie mal mit, hinten in einem anderen Raum ist der Schmuck!", sagte der Mann und verließ den Raum, ging durch einen kurzen Flur und betrat ein anderes Zimmer. Akane folgte ihm. Als sie das Zimmer betraten standen an den Wänden Vitrinen mit Ringen, Ketten und Ohrringen. Auch eine Ladentheke stand in dem so klein wirkendem Raum. "Was soll es denn sein? Gold? Silber? Bronze? Vielleicht etwas mit Edelsteinen? Etwas Schlichtes?", fragte der Ladenbesitzer. "Schwere Frage! Zu aller erst, es soll ein Ring sein! Also, schon etwas schlichtes, dann aber doch nicht so 'langweilig', aber auch nicht zu vollgepackt oder bunt, etc.!", erklärte Akane. "Da hab ich was, sehen sie mal hier!", sagte der Verkäufer, öffnete eine Schublade unterhalb der Theke und holte ein kleines Brett hinaus. Auf dem Brett waren verschiedene Ringe. Ein Ring stach Akane sofort ins Auge. Der Ring ist Silber und ist mit einem Saphir besetzt. Der Saphir hatte die Farbe eines klaren Meeres, wo man bis auf den grund gucken konnte. Ein anderer Ring aber, ist ebenfalls Silber und dort ist ein Dreieck aus Gold auf der Oberfläche. In dem Dreieck ist ein kleiner Diamant. Akane sah sich aber noch mal um.  
  
Währendessen betrat auch Ranma den Laden. "Guten Tag!", sagte ein nettes, zierliches Mädchen. Wahrscheinlich eine Angestellte. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie. "Ich suche einen Ring für meine Verlobte!", sagte er leise, weil er wusste, das es sein könne, dass Akane ihn hören könne. "Kommen sie doch mit, wir gehen in einen Nebenraum, wo die Vitrinen stehen!", sagte das Mädchen und verließ den Raum. Ranma folgte ihr. Er konnte jetzt nur hoffen, das sie ihn nicht in den selben Raum bringt in dem Akane ist. Er hatte sie nämlich beobachtet als der alte Mann und Akane einen anderen Raum betraten, wusste aber nicht was Akane wollte. Er glaubte jetzt immer mehr, das sie Ausrede nur ein Vorwand sein sollte. Er hatte aber Glück. Das Mädchen führte sie ihn in einen anderen Raum. In dem Raum standen hinter einander 4 Vitrinen. "Was wollen sie denn für einen Ring? Einen Goldenen? Einen Silberring? Mit ein Edelstein besetzt? Einfach etwas Schlichtes?", fragte Ranma. "Also, es sollte Gold sein, vielleicht noch etwas Silber dabei und mit einem Diamanten besetzt!", erklärte Ranma. "Da haben wir sogar etwas da, Moment!", sagte das Mädchen und machte das Glas einer Vitrine auf. "Sehen sie?", fragte das Mädchen. Der Ring war Gold und hatte auf der Oberfläche ein Dreieck aus Silber in dem ein kleiner Diamant eingesetzt war. "Genau der, der ist es. Den möchte ich haben!", sagte Ranma. Die Frau packte den Ring in eine kleine Schachtel und tat es in eine kleine Tüte. Ranma steckte diese in seine Hosentasche. Jetzt hörte er ein 'Danke' und die Tür zufallen. Akane war gegangen. Auch Ranma bedankte sich jetzt und verließ auch den Laden. Als er hinaus kam fragte Akane: "Was hast du denn da in dem Laden gemacht? Du wolltest mir doch nicht hinterher spionieren, oder?" Ranma trat an Akane ran. "Das würde ich nie machen! Akane, ich vertraue dir!", flüsterte Ranma ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie. Akane erwiderte den Kuss. Die beiden lösten sich erst, nach dem Nabiki dreimal rief: "Hallo? Können wir endlich weiter?" Ranma und Akane gehen jetzt Hand in Hand. Was hatte Akane in dem Laden gemacht? fragte Ranma sich. Was hatte Ranma in dem Laden gemacht? fragte Akane sich.  
  
Als alle wieder zuhause waren, klingelte jemand an der Tür. "Ich mache auf!", schrie Ranma. Nach kurzem: "Oh, hallo Ryoga! Komm doch rein!", sagte er. Ryoga steuerte direkt ins Wohnzimmer wo alle saßen. "Guten Tag!", begrüßte er alle. "Ähm, Ryoga, kommst du eben mal mit?", fragte Ranma. "Na klar, wohin denn?", fragte Ryoga. "In mein Zimmer!", sagte Ranma und war schon fast oben. Ryoga folgte ihm. Nachdem auch Ryoga Ranma's Zimmer betrat, schloss er die Tür. "Also, hör zu. Akane und ich werden heiraten. Ich möchte, das du mein Trauzeuge bist, einverstanden?", fragte Ranma ziemlich schnell. "Aber Ranma!", sagte Ryoga fassungslos, "Natürlich möchte ich dein Trauzeuge werden!" "Dann ist ja alles klar, Ey danke man!", sagte Ranma und reichte Ryoga die Hand. Beide verließen das Zimmer wieder und stießen zu den anderen. Es wurde jetzt langsam dunkel. Nachdem Akane fünf mal gegähnt hatte, reichte es ihr und sie sagte: "Ich bin müde, ich geh nach oben!" Sie stand auf und war grade dabei den Raum zu verlassen, als Kasumi rief: "Gute Nacht Akane und schlaf schön!" "Ihr auch!", sagte Akane guckte Ranma an und zwinkerte ihm unauffällig zu. Akane ging jetzt die Treppe hinauf. Ranma verstand das Zeichen und nach kurzem verabschiedete auch er sich. Langsam ging er die Treppen hinauf. In ihm kam grade ein Gedanke auf. Schnell fasste er sich an seine Hosentasche. Puh, ich habe ihn doch nicht verloren! Zuerst machte er Akane's Tür auf. Er wollte ihr noch einmal alleine 'Gute Nacht' sagen, aber zu seinem erstaunen war sie noch nicht im Bett. Er dachte sich nichts dabei. Frauen brauchen immer etwas länger im Bad! sagte er sich und lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Jetzt macht er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Als er auch nur einen Spalt der Tür offen hatte, drang ein weiches, sanftes Licht nach draußen. Als er mit dem Kopf in sein Zimmer lugte, sah er auf dem Boden Kerzen stehen. Diese Kerzen, rot und weiß, waren alle angezündet und standen in einem großen Herz zusammengestellt. In der Mitte des Herzens saß Akane in einem langem weißen Kleid. Sie hatte sich das Kleid von Kasumi geliehen. Sie saß, die Beine von ihr weggestreckt aber angewinkelt, mit dem Kleid über den Beinen da und sah Ranma an. Er guckte etwas verdutzt ging dann aber auf Akane zu. Es setzte sich mit in das Herz hinein, und nahm Akane's Hände: "Womit hab ich denn das verdient?" "Du lebst einfach, das reicht vollkommen!", sagte Akane und näherte sich dem Gesicht von Ranma. Beide küssten sich jetzt. Akane aber hielt ihn auf einmal zurück. "Was ist los? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte Ranma. "Nein, aber das ist eigentlich nicht nur das was ich dir sagen wollte!", erklärte Akane. Ranma guckte jetzt etwas doof aus der Wäsche und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. Akane kniete sich vor ihm hin und kramte etwas hinter ihrem Rücken. Jetzt nahm sie ihre Hände nach vorne und versteckte etwas. "Du Ranma, hör mir jetzt genau zu, es hat lange gedauert bis wir uns getroffen hatten. Es hat lange gedauert bis wir uns einander näher gekommen sind. Und jetzt ist es so weit, diese Woche werden wir heiraten. Ich bin die glücklichste Frau auf der Welt, nur wegen dir. Du und ich, ich und du, wir gehören einfach zusammen!", sagte Akane und schaute Ranma ganz tief in die Augen. Sie holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor und übergab sie Ranma. Ranma schaute Akane verwundert an und öffnete das Kästchen. Er guckte sich den Inhalt genau an. Ein Ring, Silber, mit einem Goldenen Dreieck und einem Diamanten besetzt. Ranma lachte etwas. Akane dachte jetzt, sie habe etwas falsch gemacht und fragte was los wäre. Ranma antwortete: "Es hat nichts mit dir zutun, aber guck dir bitte mal den Inhalt dieses Kästchens an!" Ranma reichte ihr eine schwarze Schachtel. Akane öffnete diese. Jetzt fing sie auch an zulachen. "Das kann doch nicht war sein! Wir waren beide in dem Laden und haben uns beide fast die selben Ringe gekauft?". Fragte Akane dem Lachen nahe. "Anscheinend!", antwortete Ranma und rutschte auf Akane zu, "Wir sind anscheinend auch mit den Gedanken beieinander!" Die beiden küssten sich wieder und Ranma stand auf. "Komm mal mit!" Er nahm Akane an der Hand und führte sie zu dem Balkon seines Zimmers. Er öffnete die Tür und führte Akane hinaus. Draußen war ein Tisch aufgebaut, mit einer Kerze drauf. Ranma hielt Akane den Stuhl hin auf dem sie sich dann setzte. Ranma setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Noch 4 Tage! dachten beide gleichzeitig. Ranma nahm Akane's Hände und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Akane winkelte den Kopf und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss. Akane stand eben auf und ging in's Bad. Ranma blieb sitzen und dachte etwas nach. Ich weiß nicht, ich bin jetzt 18, fühle mich aber immer noch nicht bereit Akane zu heiraten. Aber, ich glaube das es nicht falsch sein wird. Sie ist die Liebe meines Leben's und die Frau meiner Träume! Jetzt kam Akane schon wieder. Sie stellte sich an den Balkon und guckte zum Mond hinauf. Ach Mama, ist es richtig was ich hier mache? Ranma ist der beste Mann den man sich vorstellen kann. Ich hoffe er wird dir auch gefallen! Ranma ging kurz in seinem Zimmer und kam mit einer Decke zurück und legte sie Akane über die Schultern. Sie hatte nur ein kurzärmliges Kleid an. "Oh, danke schön!", bedankte sich Akane. "Wir haben eine Sternenklare Nacht, schön nicht?", fragte Ranma und guckte in den Himmel. "Ja, stimmt!", antwortete Akane und legte auch Ranma die Decke über die Schultern. "Wollen wir rein gehen?", fragte Ranma. "Gerne", sagte Akane während sie immer noch in den Himmel starte. "Kommst du?" Akane betrat jetzt wieder das Zimmer von Ranma. Sie setzte sich auf sein Bett und klopfte mit der Hand darauf, was soviel hieß wie 'Komm, setz dich mal neben mich!'. Ranma setzte sich neben Akane und nahm ihre Hände: "Was denn?" "Hör mal, meinst du wir überstürzen das nicht etwas? Also, verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, aber wir sind erst seit gestern, das heißt, wenn wir heiraten, seit einer knappen Woche zusammen!" Ranma guckte etwas verdutzt: "Schon, aber liebst du mich denn nicht?" "Aber natürlich tue ich das!", antwortete Akane mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, "Ich habe einfach Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, weißt du, einen fehler, und ich könnte dich für immer verlieren!" "Pech gehabt! Mich wirst du so schnell nicht wieder los!", lachte Ranma. Akane fiel jetzt über ihn her und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Akane lag jetzt auf Ranma und bei küssten sich innig. Plötzlich hörte Akane abrupt auf. "Was ist? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Ranma schuldig. "Aber nein. Es ist nur...", sagte Akane bedrückt. "Was?" "...Es wäre das erste Mal das ich mit einem Jungen schlafe!", antwortete Akane. Ihr schien es peinlich zu sein. "Oh, bist du noch nicht bereit?", fragte Ranma vorsichtig. "Doch schon, aber, ich weiß nicht!", sagte Akane und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. "Was ist? Möchtest du es denn nicht? Wenn ich dich beruhigen kann, es wäre für mich auch das erste Mal!", versicherte Ranma ihr. "Echt?", fragte Akane in einem kindlichem Ton. "Ich liebe dich wenn du was in diesem Ton zu mir sagst!", flüsterte Ranma ihr und fing wieder an sie zuküssen, "Also, ich möchte dich nicht drängen, aber, möchtest du es denn nicht? Liegt es an mir?" "Natürlich möchte ich es. Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal, und wenn, das möchte ich es mit dir haben!", antwortete Akane. Ranma strahlte und küsste sie am Hals. Er streifte ihr die Träger vom Kleid ab, und ein weißer mit Spitzenbesetzer BH kam zum Vorschein. Er zog das Kleid noch bis zu ihren Beckenknochen hinunter und küsste sie am Bauch. Anscheinend kitzelte es, denn Akane fing etwas an zu lachen. Als Ranma Aufrecht saß, knöpfte sie das weiße Hemd von ihm auf und küsste ihm am Bauch. Jetzt zog er sein Hemd aus und beide küssten sich wieder auf den Mund. Er öffnete jetzt ihren BH und sie schmiss ihn vom Bett. Akane wackelte mit den Füßen und versuchte das Kleid auszuziehen, Ranma aber musste ihr helfen. Jetzt öffnete sie seine Hose und legte diese nachdem Ranma sie aus hatte auf den Boden neben dem Bett. Beide lagen jetzt nebeneinander, beide nur noch ihre Unterhose bzw. ein Höschen an und küssten sich innig. Jetzt zog Ranma ihr auch das Höschen an den Beinen hinunter. Passend zum BH ein weißes mit Spitzen besetzt. Akane zog Ranma seine Hose hinunter und beide küssten sich wieder. Ranma schaute Akane tief in die Augen und fragte sie: "Willst du es wirklich?" Akane nickte mit dem Kopf. Er legte sich auf sie und drang in sie ein. Akane stöhnte einmal auf und unterdrückte es dann, aus Angst man könne sie hören. Alle sagten immer es ist wunderschön. Endlich erfuhr sie wie es wirklich war. Wunderschön war untertrieben, es ist als würde man fliegen, fliegen in einem Reich voll mit Engel die einen verwöhnen. Es schien beiden zu gefallen. Akane winkelte ihre Beine links und rechts von Ranma's Körper an und ließ ihm gewähren. "Alles okay?", fragte Ranma etwas besorgt. "Ja, alles okay!", brachte Akane grade noch heraus bevor sie noch einmal laut aufstöhnte und Ranma dann erschöpft zur Seite fiel. Das war aber falsch, denn er bedachte nicht, das sein Bett nur eine Breite von einem Meter hatte und so fiel er aus dem Bett. Akane fing an zu lachen. Sie half Ranma hoch und beide zogen ihre Unterwäsche wieder an. "Danke!", flüsterte sie Ranma zu und küsste ihn. Beide legten sich jetzt unter die Decke, kuschelten noch ein wenig und schliefen dann ein.  
  
Mittwoch: Am Morgen wacht Akane neben einem schnarchendem Ranma auf. "Oh Gott, kann der schnarchen!", murmelte sie und hielt ihm den Mund und die Nase kurz zu, sodass er zu schnarchen aufhörte. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und öffnete die Vorhänge der Gardine. Die Sonne schien hinein. Aber das Sonnenlicht war so grell, das Akane die Vorhänge schnell wieder zuzog und auf eine Uhr guckte. "Was??? Erst 7:00 Uhr? Und dann scheint die Sonne schon so helle?", schrie Akane. Dadurch wurde Ranma wach. "Was schreist du denn so, du Trampel!", lachte Ranma verschlafen. "Du...!", sagte Akane und kitzelte Ranma durch. Ranma wurde prompt wach und kitzelte zurück. "Bin ich froh das es dich gibt! Würde es unsere Eltern nicht geben, dann hätten wir uns vielleicht nie kennen gelernt!", flüsterte Ranma Akane ins Ohr. "Tja, aber es gibt unsere Väter!", lachte Ranma und fiel in sein Kissen zurück. "Bereust du es etwas hier her gekommen zu sein?", fragte Akane und erhoffte ein Nein, natürlich nicht!. "Irgendwie schon, in manchen Sachen. Zum Beispiel gehen mir Cologne und Happosai auf die Nerven. Aber, ich finde es wegen dir gut das wir hergekommen sind!", antwortete Ranma auf die Frage von Akane. Akane fielen Tausende von Steinen vom Herzen. "Bist du noch sehr Müde?", fragte Akane und küsste Ranma. "Nein, eigentlich nicht!", sagte Ranma schon wieder halb schlafend. "Ich lass dich mal schlafen. Ich muss sowieso noch einiges machen!", sagte Akane stieg über den fast schlafenden Ranma herüber und zog sich an. "Na gut!", sagte Ranma und drehte sich auf die Seite um weiter zu schlafen. Akane verließ leise das Zimmer und ging in ihres. Sie zog sich zu aller erst einen bequemen Pulli mit der dazugehörigen Hose. Dann nahm sie ein paar Bücher aus dem Regal, schaute in das Register des Buches und suchte nach der Griechischen Mythologie. Sie musste diese Wissen, denn auf ihrer Uni ging es hauptsächlich um Griechenland. Warum sie nicht die japanische Mythologie nehmen? fragte sich Akane seitdem sie auf diese Uni geht. Aber es ist ganz spannend, alles Götter und schöne Sagen. Akane schmiss sich auf ihre Bett und begann zu lesen. Sie war völlig vertieft in das Buch, welches sie grade las, dass sie gar nicht merkte, das es langsam auf 13:00 Uhr zuging. Jemand kam wütend die Treppen heraufgestampft und riss ohne anzuklopfen die Tür von dem Zimmer von Akane auf. "Akane! Wir waren vor einer Stunde bei mir verabredet!", schrie Shampoo wütend. "Tut mir Leid, ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten!", sagte Ranma und ging. "Oh, das tut mir Leid. Ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Aber wir haben doch noch genug Zeit. Wollen wir los? Zu dir?", fragte Akane und schlug ihr Buch zu. "Okay!", sagte Shampoo wieder fröhlich. Na, die hat ja Stimmungswechsel! lachte Akane innerlich.  
  
Nach kurzem kamen sie bei Shampoo auch schon an. Sie traten ein, zogen ihre Schuhe aus und gingen zu Shampoo auf das Zimmer. Akane setzte sich auf das Bett von Shampoo und Shampoo kramte in einer Schublade herum. Nach kurzem setzte sich auch Shampoo auf ihr Bett und öffnete die kleiner Schachtel, welche sie aus der Schublade gekramt hatte. "Sieh hier!", sagte Shampoo und drehte die Schatulle um. "Wow, und du willst mir davon wirklich etwas für die Hochzeit leihen?", fragte Akane. Man sah bei Akane das glänzen in den Augen. "Natürlich!", antwortete Shampoo, "Hier, lege mal etwas an!" Akane griff in die Schatulle hinein und ging vor den Spiegel im Zimmer von Shampoo. Shampoo stellte sich hinter Akane und half ihr die Kette, welche sich Akane gegriffen hatte, zuzumachen. Die Kette ist Silber und an der Kette sind drei kleiner Silberketten dran, an welchen jeweils eine kleiner Kugel hing. Die kleine Abzweigung in der Mitte ist länger als die äußeren beiden. "Das ... die Kette ist wunderschön! Aber, das kommt doch aus deiner Familie. Das möchtest du bestimmt nicht verleihen!", sagte Akane. "Akane. Noch einmal und ich überleg es mir wirklich!", antwortete Shampoo. "Okay, okay!", gab Akane sich geschlagen. "Hier sind noch andere Ketten. Akane legte eine nach den anderen um. Die zweite Kette war Gold und hatte als Anhänger ein kleines Medalion aus Gold. Die dritte Kette war eigentlich keine richtige Kette. Jedenfalls nicht für den Hals. Diese Kette mussten man sich um den Kopf machen, sodass der Anhänger auf der Stirn zu sehen ist. Bei Akane sah es komisch aus, da man es von ihr nicht gewohnt war. Die vierte Kette ist dann wieder normal. Sie ist aus Gold, und hat einen Herz als Anhänger. Das Herz allerdings war aus einem sehr seltenem Stein, dem Zirkon. "Das ist eine schöne Kette. Die erste war aber auch nicht schlecht. Also, was meinst du?", fragte Akane ihr Freundin. "Also, ich finde die erste steht dir am besten!", sagte Shampoo und hielt sie Akane noch einmal an. "Stimmt!", lachte Akane. Shampoo stimmte auf ihr Lachen ein. Beide packten die Sachen wieder weg und setzten sich noch auf das Bett von Shampoos Bett. Sie lachten und sprachen über Ranma. Es wurde immer dunkler und später als Akane aus Spaß auf die Uhr guckte und erschrak. "Was? Schon 21:00 Uhr!", schrie sie, "Ich muss los!" "Ja, okay, dann bis Samstag. Ich glaube aber das wir uns noch vorher sehen!", schrie Shampoo noch schnell und dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Akane fing an zu laufen, damit sie noch vor dem Essen nach Hause kommen würde. Sie schaute aus Reflex in jede Ecke und Seitenstraße und auf einmal stoppte sie. Sie versteckte sich hinter der Ecke und beobachtete Ranma und Kodachi. Akane verhielt sich ruhig und beobachtete die beiden. Kodachi ging immer näher an Ranma heran und sagte: "Komm schon. Akane hat selbst zu mir gesagt, dass du viel besser zu mir passen würdest!" Was erlaubt die sich eigentlich? schoss es Akane durch den Kopf Ich hoffe das Ranma zu mir steht und nichts dummes macht! Sie hoffte es innig, aber ihre Hoffnungen lösten sich auf wie eine Brausetablette im Wasser. Ranma fing an zu zweifeln. "Hat sie das gesagt? Ja? Aber, ... wieso hat sie das gesagt? Bedeute ich ihr denn nichts?", fragte er Kodachi. "Ja, sie sagte das vorhin zu mir, ich traf sie da, als sie unterwegs war!", sagte Kodachi. "Aber, ... das geht doch nicht!", stotterte Ranma. Kodachi ging langsam auf Ranma zu. Er wich zurück, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging, da er an die Mauer gestoßen war. Kodachi ging weiter auf Ranma zu und jetzt küsste sie ihn. Jetzt reicht's! schrie Akane innerlich. Ranma versuchte sich anscheinend nicht zu wehren, jedenfalls schaffte er es nicht. Akane rannte jetzt um die Ecke. "Ach, ich kann dir als vertrauen?", schrie Akane tiefst verletzt. "Akane? Du hast es nicht gesagt?", fragte Ranma verunsichert. "Natürlich nicht! Was glaubst du von mir?", fragte Akane den Tränen nahe. Ranma rannte blitzschnell auf Akane zu und umarmte sie. "Lass mich los!", grummelte sie sodass Ranma es verstand. Er wunderte sich sehr, ließ sie aber nicht los. "Lass mich los!", schrie sie jetzt und schubste Ranma von ihr weg. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er überrascht. "Du hast gar nichts gemerkt, oder? Ich stand nicht erst seit 5 Sekunden hinter der Mauer. Ich stand da ziemlich lange, jedenfalls so lange das ich alles mitbekam!", sagte Akane. Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange bis sie auf dem Boden zerschellte. "Aber, Akane. Ich habe nie an deiner Liebe gezweifelt!", versuchte Ranma sie zu trösten. Aber er schaffte es nichts! "Ja? Und warum hast du dann nicht sofort gesagt Das würde sie nie sagen! Sie liebt mich!? Du hast einfach nur gesagt Hat sie das?, als wäre dir das egal. Bin ich dir egal?", schrie Akane verzweifelt und versuchte Ranma zu imitieren, "Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!" Akane schrie noch einmal ganz laut, sodass Ranma und Kodachi zusammen zuckten und dann rannte sie los. Sie beeilte sich, da sie an Ranma und Kodachi vorbei musst. Bei Kodachi blieb sie aber stehen und flüsterte ihr zu: "Kampflos werde ich dir Ranma nicht übergeben!" Und weg war sie.  
  
Akane verzog sich für den Rest des Tages in ihr Zimmer. Sie aß nichts, bis Kasumi ihr was ihn ihr Zimmer brachte. Akane dachte das es Ranma wäre und schrie er solle verschwinden. Aber als Kasumi räusperte, ging Akane zur Tür und schloss sie auf. "Hier!", sagte Kasumi und betrat das Zimmer. "Entschuldige bitte, aber ich dachte du wärst Ranma!", sagte Akane. Es tat ihr sichtlich leid. "Schon gut, aber was ist denn bei euch passiert?", fragte Kasumi. Akane tat es immer noch weh, aber sie versuchte Kasumi alles so genau wie möglich zu schildern. Nach kurzem hatte Akane dann zuende erzählt und Kasumi war geschockt. "Oh gott. Das hat Ranma gesagt? Ganz sicher das er kein Double hat?", fragte Kasumi. Akane schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie hoffte es wäre so. "Nun es mal, sonst wird es noch kalt!", sagte Kasumi und reichte Akane das Essen, welches sie mit ins Zimmer gebracht hatte. Akane schlang alles hinunter und war ziemlich schnell fertig. "Ich geh dann mal wieder!" sagte Kasumi und ging in Richtung Tür. "Okay, ich sag schon mal Gute Nacht!", antwortete Akane und ging hinter Kasumi her um die Tür hinter ihr zuschließen. Akane fiel wieder ins Bett und weinte in ihr Kissen hinein. Sie weinte so bitterlich bis in die Nacht hinein, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie ihr langsam die Augen zu fielen und sie einschlief.  
  
Donnerstag: Als Akane am Morgen aufwachte fand sie neben ihrem Bett ein kleines Schächtelchen. "Was ist denn das?", fragte sie und nahm sich das Schächtelchen und sah es sich an. Sie machte es auf und ihr fiel ein Zettel entgegen. Für Akane, von Ranma! Akane las dieses und machte die Schachtel auch schon wieder zu. "Das kann der sich sparen!", schrie sich mit sich selber und fiel zurück in ihre Kissen. "Was denkt der sich eigentlich? Ich liebe ihn, und er? Er betrügt mich!" Akane blieb noch einen Moment liegen und stand kurz danach auf. Sie rannte wütend zum Schrank und zog sich ein Shirt heraus. Dazu eine enge Jeans und ein paar weiße Socken. Sie machte ihr Bett ziemlich schnell und ging dann runter zu Kasumi in die Küche. "Morgen!", brummte sie. "Immer noch Stress mit Ranma?" - "Wann sollen wir uns denn wieder versöhnt haben? Etwa um 3 Uhr Morgens?", fauchte Akane und setzte einen Kaffee auf. Kasumi wies sie aber darauf hin, das welcher auf dem Tisch steht. "Hör mir mal zu Akane. Nur weil du Stress mit Ranma hast, heißt es nicht, das du uns anschnauzen darfst! Jeder streitet sich mal!", schrie Kasumi. Akane erkannte ihre Schwester nicht wieder. Akane aber, schrie zurück: "Tut mir Leid, das ich mich mit Ranma gestritten habe, aber findest du es Okay, das er sich an andere Mädchen ran macht? Wir wollten Samstag heiraten! Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihm das verzeihen kann, aber ich liebe ihn noch! Ich weiß nicht ob es mich noch liebt! Ich habe weiß Gott besseres zu tun, als auf meine Lautstärke und auf meinen Ton zu achten!" Akane wurde immer wütender und stampfte die Treppen zu ihren Zimmer rauf. Nabiki kam ihr entgegen. Sie wollte Akane grade etwas fragen, als Akane wieder anfing zu schreien: "Halt die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe!" Akane verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und ließ eine völlig perplexe Nabiki davor stehen. Nabiki dachte sich nichts dabei und ging die Treppen runter in die Küche.  
  
Akane ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und dachte über die ganze Situation nach. Ich schreie meine Schwestern an, weil ich mich mit Ranma gezofft habe! Allerdings könnten sie mich auch einfach in Ruhe lassen! Aber, vielleicht hat Ranma das ja auch nur gemacht, weil er mich los werden will! Er konnte jetzt ja nicht mehr zurück. Wir würden in 2 Tagen heiraten! Vielleicht war ich ihm grade noch für eine Nacht gut genug! Akane brach in Tränen aus und drückte ihren Kopf in ihr Kopfkissen. "Warum musste es unbedingt Ranma sein? Warum muss Genma unbedingt mit unserem Vater befreundet sein?", murmelte sie ins Kissen hinein.  
  
Ranma ging es nicht anders, Er lag auf seinem bett und gab an allem sich die Schuld. In gewisser Weise hatte er sie ja auch, warum musste er nur zweifeln? Auf Akane kann man sich verlassen! Wie es ihr jetzt wohl geht? fragte er sich Soll ich vielleicht mal zu ihr rüber gehen und mit ihr reden? Ranma stand auf und ging aus seinem Zimmer und klopfte an die Zimmertür von Akane. "Wer ist da?", ertönte leise von innen. "Ranma!", sagte Ranma lauter von draußen. "Verschwinde!", hörte man Akane schreien, "Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" Das verletzte Ranma ziemlich, aber er konnte sie verstehen. Ranma ging traurig in den Garten und setzte sich an den Teich.  
  
Akane oben in ihrem Zimmer schaute auf den Wunderschönen Kirschbaum, der bei den Tendos im Garten steht. Sie guckte tiefer und ihr Blick fiel auf den Teich an dem Ranma saß. Sollte ich ihn vielleicht doch in mein Zimmer lassen? fragte Akane sich Nein! Er hat es so gewollt! Akane verließ ihr Zimmer, zog sich unten eine Jacke an, und verließ das Hause Tendo. "Wo soll ich bloß hin jetzt?", fragte Akane laut in den Himmel, "Ah, ich habe eine Idee!" Akane ging in die Richtung von den Haus Dr. Tofus. "Vielleicht kann er mir ja helfen!" Es dauerte nicht lange und Akane kam bei ihm an. "Dr. Tofu?", schrie sie in die Praxis hinein. "Akane? Komm doch herein!", sagte er und kam in den Wartebereich um Akane zu empfangen, "Wie kann ich dir helfen?" "Ich weiß, das hört sich etwas komisch an, aber kann ich bei ihnen bleiben?", fragte Akane und schaute auf den Boden. "Was ist denn los? Stress zu Hause?", fragte Dr. Tofu. "Ich habe mich mit Ranma gestritten, und ... und ich möchte ihm erst mal nicht begegnen. Wir wollten Samstag ja heiraten, und ich weiß nicht wie ich mich entscheiden soll, also wollte ich eine Entscheidung fällen und ihm nicht den ganzen Tag über den Weg laufen! Zuhause ist es unmöglich ihm nicht über den Weg zu laufen, es sei denn ich schließe mich in meinem Zimmer ein!", erklärte Akane. "Natürlich, aber ich komme nicht darum es deiner Schwester zu erzählen! Ich sage ihr nichts, nur das du hier übernachtest!" - "Danke!" Kurz danach rief Dr. Tofu im Hause Tendo an und erzählte Kasumi, die ans Telefon ging, das Akane erst einmal bei ihm übernachten würde. Kasumi stimmte zu und ahnte auch weshalb.  
  
Akane nistete sich erst einmal bei Dr. Tofu in einen kleinen Raum nahe der Küche ein und räumte ein paar Klamotten in Schränke. Plötzlich klopfte jemand an der Tür. "Ja?", fragte Akane. "Ranma steht vor der Tür!", teilte Dr. Tofu seinem Gast mit. "Ich will ihn nicht sehen, sagen sie bitte das ich schlafe?", fragte Akane. "Ich lüge zwar nicht gerne, aber okay!", antwortete er und verschwand. Kurz danach verschwand auch Ranma wieder. Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte Dr. Tofu noch mal an die Tür von Akane. "Akane, Ranma ist wieder da!", sagte er. "Lassen sie ihn bitte rein!", sagte Akane genervt. Das 2te Mal in einer Stunde! Ranma betrat das kleine Zimmer von Akane. Akane wand ihm aber den Rücken zu. Es schmerzte ihr ihn anzusehen. "Hallo Akane, wie geht es dir?", fragte Ranma als wäre nichts gewesen. "Gut, aber du bist doch nicht hier um mich nur danach zu fragen, oder?", fragte Akane und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich wollte dich bitten wieder nach Hause zu kommen!", erklärte Ranma mit gesenktem Kopf, "Wenn einer gehen soll, dann ich!" "Nein, du kannst da bleiben, aber ich muss Abstand haben. Ich muss mir über einiges klar werden! Bleib bitte zu Hause, ich werde hier bei Dr. Tofu übernachten. Wenn ich mir über einiges klar geworden bin, komme ich zurück nach Hause! Deswegen sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte jetzt gerne alleine sein!", sagte Akane und ging auf und ab. "Hör mir jetzt bitte mal zu!", sagte Ranma. Beide merkten wie seine Stimme lauter wurde. "Du kannst mich nicht dauernd ignorieren. Irgendwann müssen wir mit einander reden! Akane? Empfindest du denn nichts mehr für mich?", fragte Ranma verzweifelt. "Nat... Ja, meine Güte. Ich liebe dich noch, deswegen geht es auch nicht so schnell! Ich brauch Zeit alles zu verkraften. Ich dachte ich kann dir vertrauen, aber du zweifelst an meiner Liebe! Das ist für eine Frau das schlimmste auf der ganzen Welt!", sagte Akane, drehte sich zu Ranma um und brach in Tränen aus. Ranma ging langsam auf Akane zu, diese aber blockte ab. "Bleib da stehen! Bleib dort stehen wo du grade stehst! Bleib da stehen!", schrie Akane immer wieder. Ranma, aber, blieb nicht stehen. "Hau ab! Lass mich in Ruhe! Geh, Hau ab! AHH!", schrie sie. Sofort wurde die Tür aufgerissen. "Akane? Alles okay?", fragte Dr. Tofu. Er hatte die Tür aufgerissen um sich zu vergewissern das es Akane gut geht. "Ranma, ich muss dich jetzt bitten zu gehen! Wir wollen Essen!", sagte Dr. Tofu. "Ich geh ja schon, aber, eins noch. Akane, wir werden nicht drum rum kommen uns miteinander auszusprechen!", sagte Ranma und verließ das Zimmer. Kurz danach auch die Praxis. "Alles okay?", fragte Dr. Tofu und ging auf Akane zu. "Ja...!", flüsterte Akane schon fast und sank weinend auf die Knie. Dr. Tofu rannte schnell zu ihr und half ihr wieder auf. "Willst du dich erst einmal hinlegen und schlafen?", fragte er. "Ja, wäre besser!", sagte Akane. Dr. Tofu half ihr noch sich hinzulegen und verließ dann ihr Zimmer. Akane schlief nicht sofort ein, sondern dachte noch über vieles nach.  
  
Am Abend wachte Akane von alleine auf und erschrak. Ihr Wände, alles voll Blut. "Was ist hier passiert?", fragte sie. Sie setzte sich auf und sah etwas in ihrem Augenwinkel. Sie vermutete etwas, hoffte aber das sich ihr Verdacht nicht bestätigte. Langsam und voller Angst drehte sie ihren Kopf bei Seite. "AHH!", schrie Akane, "Dr. Tofu! Schnell! Rufen sie einen Krankenwagen!" Akane sprang von ihrem bett hinunter zu der anscheinend leblosen Person am Boden. "Ranma, wach auf!", schrie Akane. Jetzt kam auch schon Dr. Tofu. "Was ist denn hier...?", Dr. Tofu hielt inne, "Mein Gott Ranma!" "Schnell einen Krankenwagen!", schrie Akane. Dr. Tofu tat was Akane ihm sagte. Akane versuchte die Quelle des Blutes zu finden und entdeckte Einschnitte näher der Pulsadern. Die Sirene trat immer näher. Schon da? Akane schaute sich im Raum um und suchte nach einem Gegenstand der so scharf war, das man sich damit die Pulsadern durchtrennen könnte! "Da, bestimmt mit der Rasierklinge dort!", sagte Akane laut, "Komm schon Ranma, nicht aufgeben! Du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen! Man, dauert das so lange hier in den Raum zu kommen?" Die Tür fiel jetzt auf. Der Notärzte legten Ranma vorsichtig auf die Trage und verschwanden auch schon wieder. Akane lief hinter her und sprang mit in den Wagen hinein.  
  
Schnell fuhren sie ins Krankenhaus. Akane saß in einer Ecke des Krankenwagens, während die Ärzte versuchten die Blutungen von Ranma zu stoppen. Es gelang ihnen eine kurze Zeit und dann versuchten sie das gleiche noch mal. Endlich kamen sie am Krankenhaus an. Für Akane schien es wie eine Ewigkeit. Die OP war bereits bereit und so konnte Ranma sofort operiert werden. Akane wurde von einer Schwester in den Wartebereich gebracht und bekam auch einen Kaffee. Akane erzählte der Schwester alles über die beiden. Dass sie verlobt sind und am Samstag heiraten wollten, dass Ranma an ihrer Liebe zweifelte und dass Akane sich nicht entscheiden kann. Die Schwester aber öffnete Akane die Augen. "Du liebst ihn doch, oder? Du darfst ihn nicht an so einer verlieren. Sie ist nur eifersüchtig. Du musst ihm jetzt beistehen. So wie er dir beistehen wird. In allen guten sowie auch schlechten Zeiten! Versprechen sie mir das?", fragte die Krankenschwester, "Miss Tendo? Versprechen sie mir das?" Akane nickte kurz mit dem Kopf. "Ich danke ihnen. Beinahe hätte ich ihn verloren, wobei er doch so ein toller Mann ist!" "Gehen sie, er müsste jetzt langsam fertig operiert sein. Er wird nicht gleich bei Bewusstsein sein, aber das schaffen sie schon!", sagte die Schwester. Beide standen aus, Akane bedankte sich noch mal und drehte sich um. Die Schwester gab Akane einen kleinen Schubs. Akane guckte zurück und lächelte. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Intensivstation. Nach kurzem kam sie dort auch an. Sie schaute erst durch ein Fenster um sich zu vergewissern das auch Ranma in diesem Raum lag und dann trat sie ein. Ranma lag da als würde er schlafen. Er ist an Tausenden Geräten angeschlossen und von allen Seiten ertönt ein schreckliches Piepen. Aber durch das Piepen wusste Akane das es Ranma gut geht. Akane setzte sch zu Ranma ans Bett und nahm seine Hand. Sie hoffte innig das er bald aufwachen würde.  
  
Es vergingen Stunden und Akane kämpfte mit der Müdigkeit, aber sie durfte jetzt nicht einschlafen. Er sieht so süß aus, wenn er regungslos daliegt. schoss es Akane durch den Kopf. Plötzlich drückte Ranma ihre Hand. Er war dabei wach zu werden. Er blinzelte mit den Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Auf einmal riss er die Augen auf und machte sie auch so schnell, wie er sie aufgemacht hatte, wieder zu. "Ranma? Alles okay? Was ist los?", fragte Akane geschockt. Ranma antwortete eine Zeit lang nicht. Als Akane dann aber noch mal fragte, setzte er zu einer Antwort an: "Da-das mach ich i-immer wenn ich w-wach werde. K-keine Sorge!" Ranma sagte das so leise, das Akane ihre Ohren spitzen musste. "Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich ... Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass ... dass du ohne mich klarkommen würdest!", antwortete Ranma. "Aber, ich sagte nie ohne dich leben zu müssen! Ich wollte nur Abstand, damit ich mir über einiges klar werden kann.", erklärte Akane. "Aber, was ist dann mit Samstag?", fragte Ranma und erhoffte eine ganz bestimmte Antwort. "Was soll mit Samstag sein?", fragte Akane absichtlich. "Wir wollten am Samstag eigentlich heiraten, aber anscheinend war es dir gar nicht wichtig und hast es wieder vergessen. Dann können wir das ganze auch sein lassen!", sagte Ranma wütend und drehte den Kopf zu Seite. "Bist du jetzt sauer?", fragte Akane auf eine kindliche Weise. Sie ging um das Bett rum und setzte sich auf die Kante. "Natürlich habe ich nicht vergessen was wir am Samstag vorhatten, aber was soll sein? Ich denke es bleibt alles beim alten, oder?", lächelte sie. "Soll das heißen, du hast nichts gegen unsere Heirat?", fragte Ranma. Akane nickte stumm. Ranma wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und Akane um den Hals gefallen, aber bei dem Versuche ließen ihn seine Schmerzen zusammen zucken, und so blieb er doch liegen. "Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Ranma. "Öhm, 19.34 Uhr!", antwortete Akane. Jetzt kam der Arzt ins Zimmer. "Hallo, hier sind die Laborergebnisse. Sie informieren über folgende Schäden etc.!", erklärt der Arzt mit einer etwas traurigen Miene, "Es tut mir Leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen. Aber es kann sein das sie den Rest ihres Lebens gelähmt sind!" "Was?", hakte Ranma nach. Der Doktor nickte nur und gab damit zu verstehen das Ranma sich nicht verhört hat. "Aber, wieso? Ich habe mir doch in die Pulsadern geschnitten, oder es jedenfalls versucht, warum bin ich dann in den Beinen gelähmt, oder werde ich in den Beinen gelähmt sein?", fragte Ranma. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Grade hatte Akane wieder zugestimmt, sie hatte eigentlich nie nein gesagt, aber dieses Glücksgefühl, und dann kommt ein Arzt ins Zimmer und zerstört die fröhliche Atmosphäre. "Aber, sie meinten doch vielleicht? Steht es denn noch nicht fest?", fragte Akane. "Nein, es steht noch nicht fest, das wird sich in der nächsten Zeit entscheiden! Allerdings muss er noch im Krankenhaus bleiben!" - "Und wann werden die Behandlungen abgeschlossen sein?", hakte Akane nach. "Spätestens morgen Abend!", versicherte der Arzt. "Gut!", murmelte Akane. Der Arzt verließ jetzt das Zimmer. "Soll ich hier bleiben?", fragte Akane. "Wäre schon, musst du aber nicht!" "Mach ich aber, hier liegt ja noch ein Bett, das schiebe ich etwas zu dir ran und dann bleibe ich hier! Das geht schon klar!", lachte Akane. "Du bist du beste!", lachte Ranma.  
  
Es wurde später und später. Akane und Ranma schwelgten in Erinnerungen an alten Zeiten. Langsam ging es auf 22.00 Uhr zu und Akane fing an in regelmäßigen Abständen zu gähnen, sodass sich beide dafür entschieden schlafen zu gehen. Beide schliefen Hand in Hand sehr schnell ein. Ranma schlief ohne Beschwerden die Nacht durch. Akane ebenfalls.  
  
Freitag: Am morgen wachte Akane auf und sah das Ranma bereits wach war. "Morgen!", brummte sie, "Man hab ich Kopfschmerzen!" "Kein Wunder. Du bist in der Nacht immer gegen die Eisenstange am Kopfteil gestoßen!", erklärte Ranma. "Deswegen konnte ich durch schlafen!", scherzte Akane. "Anscheinend!", lachte Ranma mit. Jetzt kam auch schon der Arzt rein und wollte Ranma zur ersten Untersuchung abholen. Ranma ging mit ihm. Akane stand inzwischen auf, zog sich an und machte beide Betten. Sie versuchte die Geräte nicht zu berühren, was aber unmöglich war, da überall welche standen. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett indem sie geschlafen hatte und überlegte, was wäre wenn Ranma wirklich gelähmt sein würde. Sie kam nach ziemlich langer Überlegung immer auf das gleiche Ergebnis: Sie würde ihn ermutigen, bei ihm bleiben und mit ihm diese Zeit durchstehen.  
  
Es dauerte etwas länger bis Ranma zurück kam. So machte Akane einen Spaziergang durch das Krankenhaus. Akane schaute in jede Richtung und landete zum Schluss in der Cafeteria. Sie setzte sich zu einem sehr traurig scheinenden Mädchen an den Tisch. Davor holte sie sich ein Brötchen und ein Kännchen Kaffee. Das Mädchen hatte ihren Kopf auf dem Tisch liegen, blaue Haare und auch blaue Augen. "Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Akane höflich. Das Mädchen antwortete nicht. "Hallo? Miss?", fragte Akane etwas lauter. "Oh,...Äh... Verzeihung, ich habe sie gar nicht bemerkt! Ich brauche eigentlich nur jemanden mit dem ich reden kann, aber ich möchte ihnen nicht meine Probleme auf den Hals drängen!", sagte das Mädchen betrübt. "Wie heißt du denn überhaupt? Ich bin Akane!", sagte Akane und hielt dem Mädchen ihre Hand hin. "Ich bin Lynn!", sagte das Mädchen und nahm die Hand von Akane an. "Und wie alt bist du? Ich bin 18 Jahre alt. Was hast du denn für ein Problem. Ich rede gerne mit dir darüber!", sagte Akane. "Ich bin 17 und ich bin schwanger. Von meinem Freund, aber er ... er steht nicht dazu. Und zu meinen Eltern kann ich auch nicht. Die wollen mich zuhause nicht mehr, weil ich so jung schon Schwanger bin. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich machen soll, beziehungsweise wo ich hin soll!", erzählte Lynn mit Tränen in den Augen. "Nicht weinen. Das regeln wir schon! Wenn du nichts hast, dann kommst du mit zu uns!" - "Uns?", fragte Lynn. "Mein verlobter liegt hier in dem Krankenhaus. Wenn du möchtest, dann können wir ihn nachher besuchen gehen?", fragte Akane. "Gerne, also ich bin im 3. Monat schwanger! Und es würde euch echt nichts ausmachen? Ich meine das ich bei euch wohnen würde?", hakte Lynn nach. "Ach Quatsch. Meine Familie wird bestimmt auch nichts dagegen haben. Dafür sorge ich!", scherzte Akane, "Nein ehrlich jetzt! Musst du denn hier bleiben? Bis zu Entbindung?" "Nein, ich kann jederzeit nach Hause! Oder besser gesagt jederzeit aus dem Krankenhaus!", antwortete Lynn. "Das ist gut! Dann können wir heute zu dritt nach Hause, oder zu viert?", lachte Akane. Lynn wurde jetzt auch wieder fröhlich und lachte mit. Akane aß ihr Brot und beide unterhielten sich noch über viele andere Sachen.  
  
Langsam ging es auf 14.00 Uhr zu und Akane fragte Lynn ob sie nicht eben mitkommen möchte, ihren Verlobten abzuholen. Akane stand auf und Lynn folgte ihr. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide kamen am Zimmer von Ranma an. "Hallo Schatz!", sagte Akane und betrat zusammen mit Lynn das Zimmer. Akane gab ihrem Verlobten einen kleinen Kuss und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Vorher holte sie aber auch einen Stuhl für Lynn. "Hallo, wen hast du mir denn da hübsches mitgebracht?", fragte Ranma neugierig. "Das ist Lynn. Sie ist 17 Jahre alt, schwanger, im 3. Monat, und hat keine Bleibe, und da dachte ich mir, sie könnte doch mit zu uns, oder?!", fragte Akane. "Aber, ... Aber, ... Lynn, wir wollen Morgen heiraten, also wenn das für dich kein Problem ist? Du bist natürlich herzlich Willkommen! Und Akane, der Arzt sagte, das die Lähmung erst später eintreten wird. Er ruft mich heute Abend zuhause und sagte mir ob ich überhaut gelähmt sein werde und wenn ja, wann die Lähmung eintritt!", sagte Ranma. "Also, mir macht das nichts aus, solange ich wo bleiben kann. Ich danke euch! Aber, ich habe für morgen gar kein Geschenk!", sagte Lynn. "Mach dir darüber jetzt mal keine Sorgen!", lachte Ranma. Die drei vertieften in ein Gespräch. Ranma wurde weitere zwei Male zum Untersuchen abgeholt, und um 17.00 Uhr waren dann alle Untersuchungen abgeschlossen. Der Arzt sagte Ranma noch, das er am Abend anrufen würde, um die Nachricht mitzuteilen, ob mit ihm alles okay sei. So machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Hause Tendo, Lynn und Akane stützen den humpelnden Ranma.  
  
Dort angekommen wunderten sich alle über die dritte Person. Akane und Ranma erklärten das kurz und dann ging Lynn mit Akane die Treppen zu dem Zimmer von Akane herauf. "Das ist mein Zimmer!", erklärte sie, "Mach es dir bequem!" Lynn machte sich auf dem Schreibtischstuhl von Akane und guckte ihr zu, wie sie im Raum rumkramte und nach passenden Kleidungsstücken für Lynn suchte. "Zeigst du mir was du morgen anziehen wirst?", fragte Lynn. "Aber gerne. Komm mit, die Sachen sind auf den Dachboden. Deinen Rucksack kannst du hier lassen!", antwortet Akane, machte die Tür auf und ließ Lynn voran gehen. Akane und Lynn gingen eine Treppe hinauf und Akane kramte wieder herum. Diesmal in einer großen Truhe. "Schließt du bitte mal dir Tür?", schrie Akane Lynn zu, damit Lynn sie versteht. "Aber klar!" Akane zog jetzt etwas langes, weißes an ihren Körper. Lynn sagte nichts. Das gab Akane zu Denken. "Ist was mit dem Kleid nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Akane. "Nein, nein alles in Ordnung, das Kleid sieht nur so wunderschön aus, dass es mir die Sprache verschlagen hat!", antwortete Lynn. Akane seufzte erleichtert auf. "Ich dachte schon, es gefällt dir nicht!" - "Nein, er ist wunderschön, aber ich kann nicht mit zu eurer Hochzeit kommen. Jedenfalls nicht in so einem Aufzug!", seufzte Lynn. Sie guckte an sich hinunter. Lynn hatte ein rot-weiß kariertes Hemd an, mit einem weißen Shirt drunter und eine Jeans-Schlag-Hose. Ihre Schuhe waren ganz gewöhnliche Turnschuhe. "Komm mal mit, ich glaube ich habe etwas für dich!", sagte Akane und ging mit Lynn zurück in das Zimmer von Akane. Davor aber, legte Akane das Kleid von ihr wieder zurück in die Truhe, verschloss diese und den gesamten Raum auch. Beide betraten das Zimmer und schon kramte Akane wieder in ihrem Schrank. "Hier, da ist es!", murmelte sie. Akane hielt Lynn ein türkises Kleid hin. Lynn nahm es und sah es sich an. "Na, zieh es an. Hier ist das Bad!", sagte Akane und zeigte Lynn die Tür zum Bad.  
  
Nach kurzem kam Lynn wieder heraus und sah wunderschön aus. Sie hatte ein türkises, chinesisch Kleid an. Das Kleid hatte nur einen Träger und auf der anderen Seite, wo kein Träger war, ein Band, das man an den Oberarm machte. Das Kleid geht ihr bis zu den Knöcheln und betont besonders ihre schlanke Figur. "Wow, das steht dir super!", gab Akane zu, "Ich wusste gar nicht, das ich dieses Kleid noch habe!" Akane grinste verlegen. Jemand riss auf einmal die Tür auf und Ranma lugte rein. "Super, das sieht besser aus, als die Braut!", sagte er und duckte sich im Voraus, "Nein, wirklich. Aber Akane kann keine Übertrumpfen!" Ranma lachte verlegen. "Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr gleich runter kommt. Abendessen!" - "Wir sind in 5 Minuten da!", sagte Akane und drängte Ranma aus der Tür. "Und, wie gefällt es dir?", fragte Akane. "Super!", antwortete Lynn. "Kommst du denn mit zum Essen?" - "Aber klar!", antwortete sie, "Ich ziehe nur kurz das Kleid aus!" Akane machte sie Tür schon auf und stand auch schon halb im Flur, als Lynn im Badezimmer verschwand. Lynn brauchte nicht lange und schon stand sie wieder in ihren alten Sachen da. "Gehen wir?", fragte diese. Akane nickte nur. Beide kamen wie versprochen 5 Minuten später zum Abendessen. Akane setzte sich neben Ranma und Lynn zwischen Akane und Nabiki. "Wieso hat dich denn dein Freund verlassen?", fragte Nabiki. Lynn war sichtlich erschrocken. "Oh, Verzeihung. War das ein Wunder Punkt?" - "Nein, schon gut! Das war so: ...!" Während Lynn alles von Anfang an erzählte, Kasumi das Essen servierte, alle Aßen und Lynn dabei zuhörten, verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und es wurde schnell dunkler und später. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Ranma hoffte das der Arzt endlich anrufen würde und seine Hoffnungen wurden erhört. "Ranma Saotome. Bei Tendo?", sagte er beim Abnehmen. Man hörte nur das was Ranma sagt, da der Arzt zu leise sprach. "Aha! ... (Anm. d. Autorin: In diesem Falle sind die Punkte Stille!) Und wie geht es nun weiter? ... Echt? Oh, danke das sie mich noch angerufen haben!", sagte Ranma und legte auf. Ein "Und?" ertönte von allen im Chor. Ranma ging mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Gruppe zu. "Wann setzt denn nun genau die Lähmung ein?", fragte Akane. Ranma schaute hoch und sah Akane und den anderen der Reihe nach in die Augen. "Gar Nicht!", schrie er und hüpfte durchs Wohnzimmer und sang: "Ich werde nicht gelähmt sein, Na, na, na.. ich werde nicht gelähmt sein!" "Aber Schatz, das ... das ist ja wunderbar!", sagte Akane, stand auf und fiel Ranma um den Hals. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ranma!", sangen die anderen im Chor. Danach erzählte und erzählte Lynn weiter, bis sie zu gähnen anfing. "Oh, ich werde langsam müde!", lachte sie. "Ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt auch alle auf unsere Zimmer begeben!", schlug Kasumi vor und fing an das Geschirr und das Besteck weg zu räumen.  
  
Lynn, Akane und Ranma gingen als erste die Treppen hinauf. Ranma und Akane verabschiedeten sich mit einem Kuss von einander und verschwanden in ihre Zimmer. "Wo soll ich denn schlafen?", fragte Lynn bescheiden. "Moment!", sang Akane und tanzte durch den Raum. Akane holte eine große Tasche heraus und daraus holte sie eine Matte. Sie drückte auf einen kleinen Knopf und dann pumpte sich die Matratze von alleine auf, bis sie 15 cm hoch war. "Im Bett oder auf dem Boden?", fragte Akane. "Boden!", lachte Lynn. "Hier hast du einen Piyama und eine Decke plus Kissen!", sagte Akane und legte alle auf die Matratze. "Noch eine Decke drunter!" Lynn zog den Piyama an, wusch sich und dann legte sie sich schon auf die Matratze. Akane zog auch schnell ihren Piyama an, wusch sich ebenfalls und dann ging auch sie zu Bett. Zum Schluss machte sie dann auch ihre kleine Nachttischlampe aus und kurz danach kehrte Ruhe in das Zimmer.  
  
Samstag: Akane wachte am Morgen früh auf, da sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte, weil sie so aufgeregt war. Noch mindestens 4 Stunden, dann sind wir verlobt! ging es ihr durch den Kopf, nachdem sie auf die Uhr geschaut hatte, welche ihr verriet das es erst 7.00 Uhr morgens war. Akane versuchte noch mal einzuschlafen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Akane stand also auf und ging ins Bad. Sie wusch sich, zog sich an und lief durchs Haus und suchte nach Arbeit. Aber sie fand keine. Dann kehrte sie in ihre Zimmer zurück und setzte sich an ihr Fenster. Der Kirschblütenbaum im Garten blühte grade in seiner vollen Pracht. "Wie schön!", murmelte Akane. Akane stützte ihr Kopf mit ihrer Hand ab. Ihre Augenlider wurde auf einmal schwerer und dann fielen sie zu. Akane schlief ein, auf der Fensterbank.  
  
Um 9.00 Uhr piepte dann der Wecker von Akane und sie wurde wieder wach. "Bin ich etwa noch mal eingeschlafen?", fragte sie sich selbst. "Guten Morgen! Na, schon aufgeregt?", fragte jemand von hinten. "Oh, Lynn. Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte Akane. "Ach Quatsch. Du musst dich langsam fertig machen!", sagte Lynn, "Das dauert eh, bis man fertig ist. Besonders am Hochzeitstag." Lynn lachte und Akane stimmte drauf ein. "Darf ich denn noch Frühstücken?", fragte Akane brav. "Natürlich, Miss. Oh, bald ist es ja Misses!", lachte Lynn wieder. Auch Akane lachte wieder. Sie ging jetzt in die Küche und bekam von Kasumi auch schon das Essen serviert. "Danke!", bedankte Akane sich bei Kasumi. "Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?", fragte diese. "Ja, sehr gut sogar!" Akane gemütlich ihr Brot auf und als sie dann fertig war, war es auch schon halb 10. Sie ging wieder hoch und Ranma kam ihr entgegen. "Morgen!", sagte Ranma und gab Akane schnell einen Kuss. Sie ging die Treppe weiter hoch und er die Treppe runter. Sie verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer und zog langsam ihr Hochzeitskleid an, welches Lynn ihr inzwischen runter geholt hatte, als Akane ihr den Schlüssel gab und sie darum bat. Akane zog es ganz vorsichtig an, aus Angst sie könnte etwas aufreisen oder so. Lynn half ihr dabei. Als Akane das Kleid anhatte, überlegte sie, wie ihre Haare sein sollten. Sie probierte Tausende Möglichkeiten aus, aber keine passte zu dem Kleid. Lynn half ihr schnell bei der Frisur. Lynn nahm zwei Plastiknadeln, ungefähr so groß wie eine Nadel zum Stricken, und drehte sehr schnell und auch noch vorsichtig die Haare hoch. Es handelte sich um Sekunden und die Frisur war fertig, nur noch die beiden Nadel über Kreuz in die Haare stecken und Fertig. "Schüttle mal bitte so doll du kannst mit deinem Kopf!", bat Lynn sie. Das tat Akane. Die Frisur hielt Stand. So hatte Lynn es erwartet. "Wow, wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Akane. "Amazonen können das halt!", sagte Lynn stolz. "Du bist eine Amazone? Vielleicht aus China?", fragte Akane. "Ja, warum?" - "Ich stelle dir dann nachher mal jemanden vor!" Akane schaute auf die Uhr und bekam einen Schreck. "Jetzt aber schnell!", sagte sie und wollte aus der Tür 'rausspringen' als Lynn sie aufhielt. "Warte!", sagte sie und schaute in den Flur, dann schrie sie: "Ranma schon weg?" Sie wartete kurz und dann bahnte sich ein "Ja" von unten den Weg nach oben. "Gut, die Luft ist rein! Es bringt nämlich Unglück wenn der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeit sieht!" Lynn und Akane verließen ihr Zimmer. Sie gingen beide die Treppen runter. Unten wurde Akane von ihren Schwestern erwartet. "Können wir?", fragte Kasumi. "Klar!", lachte Akane. Innerlich würde sie am liebsten zerplatzen vor Freude.  
  
Die 4 Frauen führen mit einem Taxi zur Kirche hin und schleusten Akane durch den Hintereingang, damit sie keiner sah. "Holst du bitte Shampoo her?", bat Akane Nabiki. Nabiki nickte und verließ den Raum. "Wenn wolltest du mir denn vorstellen?", fragte Lynn. "Shampoo!", sagte Akane. Kurz nachdem Nabiki gegangen war, kam sie auch schon wieder, mit Shampoo. "Hallo Akane. Hier die Kette!", sagte sie. "Hallo Shampoo, darf ich dir vorstellen. Das ist Lynn. Sie ist auch eine Chinesische Amazone!" - "Echt?", fragte Shampoo verblüfft. "Ja, echt!", versicherte Akane ihr. "Schön dich kennen zu lernen!", sagte Lynn und hielt ihre Hand hin. "Lynn, den Namen kenn ich woher!", rätselte Shampoo. Lynn erschrak. Jetzt redete sie Chinesisch. "Lynn? Meine Lynn?", fragte Shampoo. "Hai!", antwortete Lynn. Die beiden fielen sich in die Arme. "Man habe ich dich lange nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte Shampoo und weinte. Keine Tränen aus Traurigkeit oder sogar Angst, nein, aus Freude. "Kennt ihr euch?", fragte Akane überrascht. "Ja", antwortete Shampoo, "Wir sind Geschwister!" "Echt?", fragte Akane noch mal nach. "Ja, das sind wir!", antwortete dieses Mal Lynn. "So, aber heute geht es nicht um uns sondern um dich, Akane, also, soll ich dir bei der Kette helfen?", fragte Shampoo. "Gerne!" Shampoo holte die Kette aus einem kleinen, schwarzen Täschchen und band sie Akane um. "Jetzt noch der Schleier!", murmelte Shampoo. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Hochsteckfrisur von Akane. "Lynn, das war dein Werk, oder?", fragte Shampoo und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Lynn grinste auch und nickte. "Shampoo, willst du dich nicht noch umziehen?", fragte Kasumi. "Doch, werde ich jetzt machen, bis gleich!", sagte sie und verschwand in das kleine Bad. "So, dann werde ich dir halt den Schleier aufsetzten, das hat sie bestimmt vergessen!", lachte Lynn, "Typisch Shampoo! So, fertig!" Der Schleier ist ein einer kleinen Krone befestigt, welche man auf den Kopf steckt. Die Hochgesteckten Haare hinderten den Schleier allerdings nicht daran, bis auf den Boden zu kommen. Jetzt kam auch Shampoo aus dem kleinen Bad wieder heraus. Fertig angezogen, ein typisches Chinesisches Kleid. Jetzt verschwanden schnell noch Kasumi und Nabiki in dem Bad um sich auch umzuziehen und dann konnte es eigentlich los gehen. Es ging schnell und schon kamen Kasumi und Nabiki wieder aus dem bad heraus. Musik ertönte und Nabiki, Kasumi, Lynn und Shampoo verließen den Raum. Sie suchten sich einen Platz in der ersten Reihe.  
  
Soun stand vor der Tür und wartete darauf seine Tochter zum Altar zu führen. Langsam schritt Ranma zur Musik zum Altar. Als Ranma vorne ankam klopfte Soun an der Tür zu dem Raum indem Akane sich aufhielt. Ranma drehte sich um und wartete gespannt auf Akane. Akane kam aus dem Raum heraus und hakte sich bei ihrem Vater ein. Sie und ihr Vater gingen langsam auf den Traualtar zu. Ranma traute seinen Augen nicht. Sie sieht ja so hübsch aus, besonders in dem Kleid! Akane kam Ranma immer näher. Wow, er sieht ja so süß aus in dem Anzug! schoss es Akane durch den Kopf. Nicht mehr lange und Soun und Akane würden am Altar ankommen. Dieser Gedanke ließ das Herz von Akane höher schlagen. Jetzt kamen sie an. Ranma und Akane schauten sich lange in die Augen. Jetzt fing der Pfarrer an. "Meine Damen, meine Herren. Wir sind heute hier versammelt um mit 2 Leuten den Eintritt in ihr Eheleben zu feiern. Frau Akane Tendo, sind sie bereit den hier neben ihnen stehenden Ranma Saotome zu ihrem Ehemann zu nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in Guten wie auch in schlechten Zeit, bis das der Tod sie scheidet, so antworten sie mit 'Ja'." "Ja!", willigte Akane ein. "Herr Ranma Saotome, sind sie bereit dir hier neben ihnen stehende Akane Tendo zur Ehefrau zu nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, in Guten und schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod sie scheidet, bis das der Tod sie scheidet, so antworten sie mit 'Ja'.", fuhr der Pfarrer fort. "Ja!", willigte auch Ranma ein. "Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!", beendete der Pfarrer seine Rede. Das ließ Ranma sich nicht zweimal sagen ... 


End file.
